In using Halloween-type masks, it is desirable to achieve two different and often contrary purposes. First, the mask must serve as a disguise for the wearer, and secondly, the wearer must be able to see properly through the mask and to breathe normally when wearing the mask. With traditional masks, these requirements result in trade-offs in which large eye holes and nostril openings are required where much of face of the wearer can be seen.
Traditional Halloween masks with eye holes can also have great visibility problems due to the differences in eye spacing of different wearers. For example, the eyes of a three year old child would not necessarily line up with those of an adult. Furthermore, traditional masks have a tendency to slip along the face, causing a misalignment between the eyes in the mask and the eyes of the wearer. This can create safety problems when the wearer cannot see properly, many children having been injured on Halloween night because of such a defect. They have not been able to see well as they move around in dark and sometimes unfamiliar territory.
Traditional masks also do not allow a wearer to breathe well. Generally, these masks are made of an impervious plastic or rubber material. The moisture in the breath of the wearer as well as the wearer's perspiration are trapped inside the mask and condense on the inner surface of the mask. This can become uncomfortable to the wearer.
Because of the foregoing drawbacks of conventional masks, a need has continued to exist for improvements in facial masks, and the present invention satisfies such a need.